


Super-Oblivious

by Mistressofsnark420



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, basically everyone is trying to get their heads out of their ass, even people from diffrent shows, every one ships supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofsnark420/pseuds/Mistressofsnark420
Summary: in this fanfic i will be trying to throw these idiots together





	1. Alex Danvers

It was another typical game night at the Karas loft but one Alex Danvers was suspicious. Granted the older sister generally was suspicious of everyone and thing but tonight it was Lena Luthor. 

 

Not for the reasons one would assume not beacause of her name everyone was past this by now but because of the close proximity held between the Genius CEO and Alex's Superhero puppy of a sister. The redhead and her girlfriend Maggie exchanged quick looks. James and Winn completly oblivious while Kara and Lena were disputing which Hogwarts house they actually belonged. (Lena believed herself to be a Sytherin while she was a Ravenclaw, and Kara a Hufflepuff when She was actually a Gryffindor) The two Men watched with amusement.

"I'm going to tell them." 

"Don't." Alex said gave Kara and Lena a smirk evil enough to make even Lex Luthor quiver in fear.

"Lena!" The woman in question stopped adorably bickering with Kara and turned to ALex raising an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking, I really dont like your last name..." Alex paused and saw Kara glaring at Alex while Lena looked unimpressed.

"...You should change it to Danvers."

"Alex!" Two voices one an amused Maggie and the other a horrified Kara. “I’m flattered Agent Danvers but I don’t think your girlfriend would approve.” Lena and Kara then resumed their conversation, while Alex nearly face palmed her brains out.


	2. Maggie Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate Mon-El it shows in my work, also this one is just inside Maggie Sawyers head.

Maggie Sawyer was a detective she dectected and as a veteren Lesbian she knew that little Luthor had a thing for her Girlfriends little sister, vice versa as well. Besides the blonde superhero could do so much better than that peice of dry frat boy toast with the personality of drying paint, you get that right he's dry, dull, Mon-Ew, Mon-Hell, Mon-oh well. Maggie wondered if J'onn would toss him into space back to his own dusty planet.

Karlena for the Win.

**Author's Note:**

> So some chapter will be long others will be short.


End file.
